The Run-Away
by Saunders2
Summary: You know how hard it is to fit in when you constantly have someone breathing down your back? When the one person you trust the most, is also the person you trust the least? You know how I feel. Maybe, with me being young, it'll go better. But, running away from my problems, AGAIN, won't solve anything. It will also help if Christophe isn't the same stupid idiot. ABANDONED
1. Prologue- Here Again

**Hey! I had this sitting around and thought, why not see what happens if I post it? So, yah. Here's the prologue of The Run-Away.**

**This tags place a few years after Dru defeated Sergei. Graves has returned and Ash has "grown".**

* * *

**Prologue- Here Again**

I was giddy with relief. He'd returned, again. I couldn't believe it. And, yes, he'd said this would happen, but I didn't care. I had to see it to believe it. After having so many people taken away, I had to have them truly do as they said before I believe they would. And Christophe had done it. Christophe had come back again.

"Milady." said a voice behind me. I turned around to see Hiro standing behind me.

"Yes?"

"The council wishes to speak to you."

"Alright."

Hiro conducted me down the winding halls of the Schola Prima. The ornamental flowers and benches of the svetocha quarters; pretty and delicate, just like the way they treated me. While I was glad they had took me in, I didn't need them to treat me like glass, like I might explode by a simple touch.

Hiro opened a door, that held less grandeur then I had remembered, at the end of the hall and I stepped in. I saw the council, but what really made me hesitate to step in was the other svetocha.

Dru.

Her name was Dru Anderson. Christophe had told me about her, but seeing her in person and hearing about her were two very different things.

"Well," said a voice I recognized as well as my own. I pulled my eyes away from Dru Anderson to see the one being I thought I'd never have to see again.

His eyes were the same brown as ever, and his hair still had the same silver streak of a silverhead. The one wulfen I thought I would never have to see again was standing there. He looked well, but still terrible after his time as a Broken.

"Ash," my voice broke. My friend who I had counted upon until Sergej took him away from me.

"Hi." He said. His voice was rough, but still the same childish tone edged his voice.

I ran to him, past Christophe who I now saw staring at us like he wasn't sure what was going on and saw Dru, her face looking suspicious as I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"You're alive." I whispered into his hair. " You're really alive."

"Yes," he murmured. "Yes, I'm alive."

"Ahem," a girl's voice said, interrupting our reunion. "It's nice to know that you've found a friend, but I think we still have things to discuss."

"We'll talk later." Ash whispered. I nodded. Ash took his arms away and I deliberately took mine away as well. I turned, to Dru Anderson.

"Hello, as I'm sure Christophe has informed you, my name is Dru."

"Yes, Reynard told me you were the head of the council." I said, clear and quietly. I needed to make myself look shy, just like I had for Christophe. There was no way I was going to let them know how deadly I was.

"My name is Kris."

"Hello Kris. You already know Hiro, Christophe and, apparently, Ash. And these are the members of the council." As she said their names, each raised there hands, or said "milady". That was going to bug me. But, I'd get used to it. I had before.

"Now to business, I'm sure you'll become good friends." Christophe's cold, clear voice said, shushing everyone.

They began to let me in on everything, how the schola was run, how my schedule would be 'til I bloomed (which I already am, but with me looking 12, I still smelled normal) and my classes.

"Now, let me and Kris leave so we can talk and so I can introduce her." Dru said. Reluctantly, they dismissed us, including Ash.

Once we left the room, the formalities fell and Dru turned to me.

"Alright," she said. "So, welcome to the Schola Prima, where you get to be treated like porcelain"

I smiled. "I noticed."

"Come along," she said. "Let me introduce you to my full entourage.

"Hello Dru," a young man with black hair and grass green eyes started towards us. I pulled on my waist length blonde hair, that should have been the same black a his, and I kept my my blue eyes, that had a shadow of green and silver in them, on the floor. My eyes should have been a startling green-blue with shadow of silver, but there was no way I was letting the Schola, or council for that matter, know I was there missing svetocha.

"Hey Graves," Dru said with a wry smile. "This little gal here is the newest svetocha. Graves, Kris. Kris, Graves."

"Hi." I said with a shy smile.

"Hello Kris. Are you ready for the interesting life of the Schola?" He asked with a grin.

"As I'll ever be."

"Well, be sure that if you ever need a get away, come find me."

I pondered that. "Are you Edgar Graves?" I murmured. "The loup-garou?"

Graves flinched, then forced a smile. "Yup, that's me. How'd you know that kid?"

"Umm." I took a step backwards, playing the intimidated girl card. "Umm, is that time already? I should go." I forced a shaky laugh, then turned, grabbed Ash's hand and ran away from the scene.

We reached my room in the svetocha wing and I slammed the door shut. I turned towards my old pink and blue pastel room and flung my self on the sky blue sheets. The shimmer flowed over my body like a trickle of water until I was Kitty Caulter, 21-year-old run away svetocha, as beautiful as a rose and deadly as a snake. Ash came over and sat on the bed.

"Looks like they left some of your favorite literature" He murmured.  
"Seriously?" my voice was muffled by the comforter.

"Yeah"

"Sweet"

I rolled over and kicked off my silver flats. Then snuggled up a the top of the bed. Ash came closer and layed down beside me.

"You might want to change back." he said into my hair. I did, then fell asleep.

...

And that was my first back at the Schola Prima, and this time I had decided that I was going to tone down the pride and be humbler. But I'd already run away from someone today.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Tell me whether it not I should continue this out just leave it the way it is.**

**-D**


	2. Chapter 1- Left in The Dark

**Disclaimer: Nope, I sadly don't own. Just Kitty.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Left in The Dark**

The street was empty and quiet. Not too strange for the middle of the night, but the air felt off, like someone was here, watching me.

Goose flesh crept up my arms and caused me to shiver, my eyes darting around warily. My simple disguise of brown hair and blue eyes should be enough to let me get a glimpse of my mysterious writer and get out of here.

I thought that much too early.

Someone came up behind me and snatched me in a choke hold. I lashed out, but their arm was like iron and their stomach felt like concrete.

"Where is he?" The voice growled in my ear. Male, low, young, maybe in his older twenties. His scent was that of a wulfen.

"Who?" I gasped in response, my fingers scratching uselessly on his arm.

"My son, Edgar Graves! Where is he, little svetocha?" His hold tightened.

"I don't know, ask the Council to look for you!" I scrambled for anything else to give the mad man.

"Already have! I was turned down." He threw me to the ground. "You have two fornights. Find him, or you lose your own son."

* * *

Fear and the urge to protect burned through me as I lashed out at the arm around my waist. I pulled away and moved until suddenly, I was falling.

I hit the stiff, cool carpet with an _oomph_ and a curse. I sat up and struggled to remember where I was, pastel walls and Birchwood furniture surrounding me.

"Ow, Kitty! What- Are you okay?" Ash's voice came from above me. I looked up to see his soft, caramel eyes, full of concern and wondering worry.

All of yesterday came back to me; coming back to the Schola, meeting Dru, finding...

"Graves!" a girl's shout, high and full of delight.

I stood up and walked to the door. I grabbed the knob and pulled it open.

Dru and Graves came tumbling in, Graves cushioning Dru's fall. I jumped out of their way, a yelp of surprise escaping my lips. I stared at the sprawled out mash of limbs, wondering just how badly my poor door had been abused. I wondered what they had let the the door seen, how much of its innocence had been ruined.

I giggled at the thought.

Dru scrambled to her feet, kneeing Graves's stomach while she was at it. The boy groaned and curled into a ball, panting. When Dru saw him, she stared at him with a look of disbelief.

"You're kidding me right?" She asked, staring down at him. "You're loup-garou, you shouldn't be reacting like this."

"That's why he's acting like this. Well, that or you might not have hit him in the stomach." I said. Dru jumped when I spoke and turned to see me then, my words hit her.

"Oh! Graves, are you okay? Please tell me I didn't hurt you! Please." A look of slight panic and worry filled her gaze as she dropped to the ground next to him.

"I'm okay." He coughed out. "Just give me an ice pack. Please?"

"Right away." Dru ran off before she became simply a ripple in the air, meaning she had fallen into her aspect. I looked down at Graves, who was still curled in a ball, his face twisted into a look of pain.

"Is she gone?" He whispered opening one eye to see if she was anywhere. I put a hand over my mouth to stifle my giggle and shook my head. He grinned and leaped up, looking perfectly fine.

As he stood there for a second, grinning at the doorway in a look of accomplishment, I took in his appearance. Long, full black hair hung down in his face and curled around his ears. It was black, but a very old and faint scent of dye wafted from it. His green eyes, bright and watchful, were currently full of glee at his success. He was tall, his broad shoulders and muscular build were that of a wulfen's or a loup-garou's. The difference between the two is that a wulfen can change into an actual wolf. A loup-garou can not, the magic of the change instead going to his mind, causing a loup-garou's command voice and his ability to influence others with only the use of his will.

He looked a lot like the man who had stolen my only son.

Dru's sudden appearance and shocked face broke me from my reverie. Her eyes glanced over him in astonishment and confusion, looking for any sign of pain. She found none and her eyes returned to his face.

"Graves?" her voice was tentative, as if she wasn't sure what to do.

"Hey, kid." he said, rolling his shoulders. An angry fire suddenly lit itself in her eyes and her hand flashed out in fist, aiming for his stomach.

Graves doubled over, coughing. "Good one." he said in between coughs. I nodded approval towards Dru and opened my mouth to give her some advice, and teach her a little but Ash's head jerk had me closing it twice as fast. He came to step behind me, hand on my shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. This was too hard. Much, much too hard.

"So, you ready for breakfast?" Dru asked, no sign of worry in her eyes as Graves struggled to regain his breath.

I nodded slowly, trying to once again play the young, incompetent svetocha who was jumpy and inexperienced. "Okay, Ash? Take her to Dibs."

Wondering who in the world this 'Dibs' was, I allowed myself to be lead out of the room by Ash's gently guidance.

"How are you doing?" Ash whispered in my ear.

"Okay." I muttered, following the familiar walls to the Schola Prima's main dining hall.

We took a left when we reached the main floor, hearing the hustle and bustle of hungry djamphir and wulfen. When we entered, we were greeted by crowded tables, lines, chattering and many, many people. I fell into Ash, remembering the part I was supposed to play, and cast my eyes around the place, jumpy and shaking, putting up a shy little girl front. There was no one here my age, me being the only girl and "twelve".

Ash gripped my left hand and lead me through the obscure maze to a small, in the back group of about five or six wulfen.

"Hey." Ash said, and all the boys looked up. They nodded at him in acknowledgment and turned curious eyes on me. I shrank into his chest, not only because that was what I was supposed to do, but because I didn't like being surrounded by boys I didn't know and had no way to control.

"Hey Ash. Who's the svetocha?" A younger boy than all the others asked. I looked over at him, making my eyes wide and took him in.

He was shorter, his voice younger and gentler, and he looked like a sweet kid. Deep brown eyes with buttery blonde hair, and I immediately took a liking to him.

"Dibs, meet Kris. Kris, this is Dibs." Ash gently pushed me towards him and I stumbled forwards. All the boys chuckled and I flushed a bright red, happy to pretend to be embarrassed since that was an honest stumble and I wanted Ash to think it was part of my ploy.

"Dibs, watch the little miss while I get us food." Ash was already walking back and I looked at him in dismay. Dibs put a gentle hand on my arm and I jumped, before allowing myself to be put in the empty seat beside him. I sat and shrunk into Dibs when I saw five pairs of eyes on me. One of the boys, taller and who had power on him like a cloak, stuck his hand out for me to shake and a friendly smile warmed his face.

"Shanks." he said. I smiled back softly before placing my hand in his, squeezing his fingers and he, mine, before I let go and put my hand in my lap. He took his from the table as well.

All the wulfen had introduced themselves and were talking when Ash came back. I was only half listening to the conversation around me as I surveyed the room, looking for older and more likely to recognize me people. They would all look the same as they had then, not aging because they were djamphir, and if they recognized any habits or actions that would trigger the thought of me, I would fail my mission to get the boy I needed to his father. I _had _to get him to him. I needed my baby.

"Hey, earth to Kris." I jumped when Ash's hand waved itself in front of my face. I shot a glare at him when he chuckled and sat down beside me. "What were you thinking so hard about?" he asked, casually, but I knew that he was serious.

His dark eyes bore into mine and I realized I had yet to tell him why I was here.

"Oh, just- nothing." I muttered, the food in front of me, that had smelled delicious and welcoming before, now suddenly not seeming so appealing.

A dull, yet shrill and demanding bell rang through and everyone stood and began leaving.

Saved by the bell.

* * *

**Sorry this took me so long to post. My other things have been really stockpiling up. I hope this is okay. Yeah, it's not really the same style as the prologue, but I had written it in the first place for a different reason that wasn't fanfiction. But, anyways, I hope this is good and I'll try to get the next piece up soon.**

**Thanks,**

**-D**


	3. Chapter 2- In Control

**Chapter 2- In Control**

Ash grabbed me by the arm and tugged me towards the hall.

"Hey!" I yelped, surprised.

"Tell me." Ash growled, his fast steps making it so I'm almost jogging to keep me from being dragged.

"I lost him. Okay? I lost him and then this guy comes claiming he has him, and I can get him back. But for a price, because everything comes with a price," my voice is breaking, then speeding up so it can break again. It's rising in octave and breaking and my vision is becoming blurry. "And now I have to find the boy he wants and I have to reunite them or I never see him again. And I- I have to-"

"Kitty!" I snap my head up to see that my face is almost level with his. I stare at my fingers to find them pale, long and elegant.

We're in a back corner, in the dark away from everyone. I've been so caught up in my emotions that I didn't keep a hold on my other form.

"Ash, I lost him." I whisper, voice breaking as I meet his brown eyes. "I lost my baby."

"Your baby- you were pregnant." Ash rocks back as it hits him. When he'd run to protect me from the vampire "king", I'd told him I was ready. That I was going to be ready to have my first baby. He'd asked me what I meant, and I'd shown him the test. I was pregnant, ready to bear a boy or girl. "And someone stole him from you?"

"James," I whisper. "My boy's name was James."

And something that I'd yearned for since the day Ash had been taken from me happened- Ash's soft lips met mine.

I was crying, tears streaming down my face, but I kissed him back eagerly. My hands wound around his neck as I leaned into him. His hands sat on my waist, his fingers almost touching as I was extremely trim. The salty tears melted with our lips, and he kissed me back a little more fiercely. It was like when I had been fifteen, in a dark hallway, sixteen year old Ash pressing me against the wall as we fought for dominance in a war of lip lock. We'd been caught many times, his hands up my shirt and mine in his hair and always by the same person- Anna. She'd shake her head at me, only so that in the middle of the day, we would hide out in my room and discuss our lovers. Yes, I was fifteen and already had a lover. Don't judge me! Things were different then.

Being here, in his arms, his mouth searching mine, reminded me of so long ago. It was a warm, distant memory that brought another onslaught of tears. Ash's mouth searched for the salty drops, his tongue doing something absolutely divine.

The air was close, hot and humid- it riled us all the more. My fingers tangled in his dark locks while his left fiery trails on the skin of my back, running over my bra clasp. I groaned as a shock of pleasure coarsed through me.

"James is a beautiful name." Ash's deep, sultry voice, laced with lust, thrummed through me. But my son's name brought me back to reality- where I was supposedly twelve and I was new to the Schola Prima, where Dru was head of the counsel and Graves was possibly her lover, the boy I needed so that I could hold my baby in my arms again.

I broke from the heated kiss, placing my hands on his chest. "Sorry," Ash murmured, backing away.

"It's okay," I said, smiling at him.

"However, I have one question. Who took him and why?"

"Graves's father and because he wants his son back."

* * *

The rest of the day was calmer after that. However, every time I saw Ash, my heart beat faster and it took all of me not to grab his hand and pull him into a dark room. Dru and I talked a little, and she told me everything I already knew.

I was doing okay, until Dru dragged me from the rest of the group during lunch and I was scared for a second that she had caught onto me, had figured out that I wasn't who I said I was. But, that wasn't what it was.

Christophe was there, holding a pair of shining malaika, the sweet scent of the wood alluring and hummed through me. I wished to take them in my hands and take on a sparring partner.

"Hello, Kris." his blue eyes danced as I took in the beautiful swords. My hands ached to grab them and work with them, to feel the sweet oil work its way through my veins and to feel the power-

"Reynard." I bobbed my head in acknowledgment, before I realized what I'd done. I'd been _me. _I wasn't supposed to be 'me'. I blushed and ducked my head in embarrassment as Christophe threw his head back and laughed.

"Now, that's spunk. We need that for your training." I blushed harder and tried again to be the shy.

"T-training?" I stuttered out. "W-what training?"

"Come on!" Dru shouldered me forward and I stumbled closer to the freak. "Where was the confident girl who came in here?"

"Umm..." I didn't answer that, looking anywhere but the beautiful malaika and Christophe's eyes.

"Fine," he griped, holding out the maliaka, "Take these."

"W-what are they?" I ask as I gingerly take the things in my hands, hoping not to seem to eager.

"Malaika. These particular pair were used to train Kitty Caulter, one of our best, and most deadly, svetocha."

"Where is she now?" I ask, easily faking looking at the beautiful pieces of wood in awe, because I didn't have to. "Did you know her?" I ask Dru, although _I _didn't know her, so how she could she know me?

"No," Dru said, her eyes watching Christophe curiously. "I haven't even heard of her. Who is she, Chris?"

I look back at Christophe. He sighs and take the malaika from me. I immediately miss their weight in my hands.

"History lesson," he says, pulling out three blocks. I smile and sit down, Dru coming to sit next to me.

"Kitty Caulter. She was fourteen when she came to us and had already bloomed. She had found us before we even knew about her and had asked me to train her. Anna had taken an immediately taken a liking to her and begged us to take her in. Well, we definitely weren't letting this opportunity slip through. We took her in, fed her, taught her. She helped us find the last silver head in existence- Ash. As she learned, she became the high light of everything. She out shined Anna and was very, well, _wanted. _However, she only took one lover before she disappeared."

"Let me guess," Dru's voice was full of disgust as she leaned away. "It was you."

Christophe's grin was slightly forced. "No, actually. It was Ash."

Dru choked. "Ash? He had a lover? The Broken was a go-getter before he was Broken? I can never look at him the same way again."

Christophe chuckled, then said, "Yup. She and Ash were quite close. However, Sergei became a large threat suddenly and Ash ran out to the front line to protect her. Kitty was extremely moody after that, and it was because, from what I gathered, was because she was pregnant. About six months after Ash ran to the front, we got word that Sergei had Ash and we all knew what that meant. I tried to consul her, keep her up with training but she said that she didn't want my comfort- and all that it entitled."

Dru smirked while I smiled softly, wanting to grin feraly, remembering the day that he had entered my room with words of comfort. I had told him just that, I didn't want his comfort and all it entitled. He'd tried to reassure me that he didn't want anything, but I was sixteen and didn't care. I'd shoved him out of my room while I'd screamed for my djamphir guards and then ran that night.

"Well, she left that night and we've never heard from her since. We're struggling to relocate her, she is a very valuable asset. As strong and deadly as she is."

I couldn't believe this. He honestly hopes to locate me, then convince me to come back. "I hope that, with Ash here, she'll come back."

That perks my curiosity. "Why _did_ Ash come back? If he knew that she was gone, why didn't he go looking for her?"

Dru nodded, a look of wondering on her heart shaped face. She was _so_ pretty.

Christophe shrugged, looking mildly curious himself. "I don't know. Maybe he is, just coming back before anyone realizes it. I don't know. He could know where she is."

"He'd tell me if we'd located another svetocha." Dru insists, glaring daggers at Christophe. He recoils at her harsh look. It's then that I notice it- Christophe _likes_ Dru.

I'm more than a little disgusted. I mean, she's, what?, eighteen? Nineteen? He was about twenty-six, twenty-seven. I'm twenty-one. This is more than a little disgusting- I have to shove down the instinct to gag.

"Do you think he knows she was pregnant?" I ask softly, and my voice cause them both to look at me. I flinch at the sudden weight of their gazes and I hear Chris laugh.

"I'm not sure. He might, he might not. You could ask him- you seem to get along with him." Christophe's sudden prying cause me to glare at him. He had no right to question why we get along.

"We have history." I snapped, my hands fisting in my lap. The liquid feel of the aspect begins to trickle into my veins before I shove a cork in it. I can't have myself exposed. "He used to protect me."

Christophe and I stare at each other, my angry gaze meeting his ice one. It reminded me of all the times Christophe would strike my nerves with a comment and I'd turn on him. We'd either fight or I would say something back, causing us to glare at each other for long periods of time. The longest, if I'm remembering right, was forty-five minutes. His comment had been directed at Ash, but it bit at me and I'd shouted at him. We'd continued to fight for another good fifteen minutes until all we did was stare at each other, daring the other to look away.

Christophe always did.

This time was like every other time, and Chris finally backed off, seeing that I was the one in control. I sat up straight as he ran a hand through his hair and avoided my gaze.

Christophe dismissed us after that, saying that he'd get me tomorrow to work with me on the malaika. My hands itch at the thought of holding my swords again. He notices something in my facial expression and laughs. I glare at him darkly and it peters out. I stalk out of the room.

* * *

**ta-da. There you go. I hope you like this. I'm working on the chapter Three now. I hope to update by the end of the month. yes, i'm that infrequent of a writer. Sorry!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this!**

**-Jo**


	4. Chapter 3- Uncovered

**So, here's another chap. Sorry for taking so long, i've been a flake about updating on here. Wattpad has taken a lot of my attention lately.**

**Disclaimer- Nope. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Uncovered**

I wanted Anna here. Even after I've heard about what she's done, I _want _her _here_. She was my best friend next to Ash and she always got where I was coming from. I miss her _so_ much. But nobody knows where she is and nobody wants to know. But I do. Not that I can say that of course. They'll think I'm crazy, and then they'll start questioning /why/ I want her here, and Reynard will probably connect the dots and then I'll have to run again.

But there's no way, on Sergei's grave, that I will be walking out of here without Graves. I want my child back, and no one will stop me from doing so.

"Hey Kris," a deep voice said. I jumped, spinning to see Graves smiling at me. I smiled back tentatively, unsure of whether or not I should be friendly.

"H-hi." my voice is quiet, almost a whisper, and I blush at how shy I'm being. Graves smiles at me.

"So, kid, what ya been up to?" he asks, leaning lazily against the wall.

I shrug, saying, "Nothing much. How about you? Are you going somewhere?"

Graves shakes his head before walking in and sitting backwards on a chair, resting his arms against the top of the back-rest. "Dru's in a meeting, so I'm just lying around."

I nod and take my brush out, deciding to do the soothing action. I was nervous here, unsure of what to say to the loup-garou. He was different, easy-going and funny. I was supposedly scared, timid and shy. Just brushing my hair was something a normal shy person would do if they didn't know what to say, right?

Sighing, I began to run the brush through my hair, feeling the bristles brush gently against my scalp as it ran smoothly through my hair. My hair was never this well-behaved, at least not in this form. I was too young and had yet to be perfection, so my hair was always knotted and static-y. But, it moved through it like a spoon through warm chocolate. I took a glance at myself in the mirror and cried out, surprised.

My face was softer, gentler and warmer, and had almost a heart-shape, like Dru's to it, just not as defined. My eyes glittered brightly, seeming clearer now as my skin glistened and didn't have a trace of anything on it. No marks, no scars, _nothing_. I wasn't supposed to look like this, so why did I?

"You've bloomed!" I looked over at Graves sharply to see him staring at me in fear. It wasn't an "Run for my life, she's gonna eat me" fear. It was more a "how in the world did she accomplish that because it isn't physically possible" fear. And in truth, I probably looked exactly like that- I was told I wouldn't bloom until freaking sixteen and that's what I'd expected out of this form. But here I was, the verge of thirteen, and I'd freaking _bloomed_.

It was mind-reeling and I lost hold of my form. Cold water, not like the aspect, rushed through my veins and when I blinked I was _me_.

"What in tarnation-" I whisper, staring at myself in the mirror. I can't believe this. I can't _believe _this. I stare at Graves in horror. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"I've seen you before," he whispers. "Who are you?"

I glance at the door, at my reflection, and then at Graves. "You have to do exactly as I say, and what I tell you can never_ ever_ be uttered to another soul, you understand me?" my voice is silky smooth, but danger flicks through it. It sets Graves on edge, I can tell that, and he seems to want to leave just as badly as he wants answers. Well, he can't have both and I can't have him running around saying whatever he pleases. He's gotta keep his mouth shut.

When Graves looks like he's about to bolt, I let the aspect run through me as I jump towards him. I press myself against him and press _him_ against the wall. One arm holds his chest while the other rests against the wall to keep me from falling into him.

My fangs brush against his ear as I whisper, "You can't say anything, or you won't leave this room alive. Am I understood?" I feel Graves gulp, and he whispers out quietly, "yes."

I pull back and smile at him in all friendliness.

"Now, for starters, I'm not Kris." Graves rolls his eyes, but the fear doesn't leave and my hands don't move from keeping him contained. "My name's Kitty Caulter and I used to live here." Graves looks at me in bewilderment, but I keep going. "I was fourteen when I started here, scared, alone and hungry. Anna was here as well, and she took me under her wing. She helped me through the process of being a svetocha, of being who I was. She taught me a lot, she was like the older sister I never had. When I turned fifteen, Christophe and I had a fight. It wasn't uncommon, and so it also wasn't uncommon when I ran out, needing to calm down. I'd ran towards the woods when I encountered this boy. He was sixteen, with dark hair that glimmered with silver and he smelled like a wulfen. Being the ever cautious person I was, I asked what he was doing here. He said he needed help. I'd been surprised and taken him home. Learned his name, that he was part of the dying breed of wulfen known as "silverheads", hence the glitter in his hair, and that he was on the run from Sergei. Well, anyone who has something against Sergei was immediately welcomed into the Schola, but Christophe was reluctant. I'd had to get in a fight with him about it, but I'd won. A few months later, the boy I'd found in the woods said he liked me. I was shocked to say the least, I mean a _wulfen_ liking a _sevtocha_? It was almost unheard of. But, I'd developed feelings for him, too, as we'd become great friends. We dated, things got serious, Anna and I became closer than ever, and then Sergei happened. He started becoming a threat, larger than he already was, I did everything I could to keep him from running to the front lines. I got _pregnant_ for goodness sakes. But it only strengthened his resolve to go the front. He was only seventeen, his eighteenth birthday just around the bend. On his birthday, I received the news that he'd been captured by Sergei. I'd flipped- I was six months pregnant, my boyfriend was being beaten to near death and I had Christophe pining over me. It was all too much. So, I ran. Never looked back. Until now."

"Why?" it was the first word Graves had spoken throughout my entire summary of my short two years at the Schola Prima. "Why did you come back?"

I took a deep breath, and whispered, "You." Graves stared at me, completely confused and it made him look so much younger, like the kid he was always calling me. "You're the reason I came back."

"Why would you come-" the sound of footsteps quietly padding through the halls towards my door had me back away from Graves. I shot him a glare that said, _not one word,_ before I pictured the form of Kris and changed. I looked in the mirror and sighed to see that all was normal. No sudden blooming incident, nothing. It was as if something had wanted me to confess to Graves. I rolled my eyes at the preposterous idea and sat back down on my stool, the brush sliding through my hair as Dru walked in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Dru smiled at the two of us brightly. I smiled shyly back at her, which caused her grin to widen, before her eyes turned to rest on Graves. He smiled at her, letting himself relax as much as he could. "You guys getting along?"

"I think so," I murmured, glancing over at Graves. He smiled brightly, and suddenly the tension was gone.

"Oh yeah, we're getting along fine. Kiddo here is pretty interesting when she actually talks." I shot the boy a glare, before I turned doe eyes on Dru.

Dru was so easy to fool, she believed me one-hundred percent. I gave the credit to my small and vulnerable looking form. "Really? I'm going to have to hear some of this."

I smiled at her, and said softly, "Maybe, if you can find the time. I don't want to be a burden."

Graves looked at me, impressed. I ignored the look in his eyes for looking innocently and sweetly and Dru. "Oh no, dear. Don't worry, I'm sure that anything you have to say is better than what I hear in class."

At that, Graves growled, shooting Dru a look as he said, "Education is important Dru, learn to like it."

"I will," she tossed back, "When the classes aren't boring." Graves rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall.

I smiled at the two of them, they were so adorable.

When Dru wasn't looking, instead rambling about one teacher or another, I connected gazes with Graves.

_"You can't tell anyone," _I tried to portray. His response was, _"I won't."_

* * *

**What do you think? I know, a little out of the blue, but I was losing ground and that was all that came to me. So, I wrote it and decided I liked it. Deal with it if you don't like it.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not, blah blah blah.**

**Just follow, favorite and review!**

**Toodles,**

**-D **


	5. Sorry

This is a goodbye. For a really long time.

There's a lot of good stuff. Stuff with a lot of potential... but I can't do it. We can't do it.

If you haven't noticed, we haven't updated in a while. We both thought about it. But this is it. I'll leave this stuff up, but it's never getting updated. I'm sorry.

Maybe things will change. But... expect it on a new account.


End file.
